


Better to Know

by spowell Once and Future Series (SPowell)



Series: Once and Future [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Returns, Jealous!Arthur, M/M, Post 5X13, continuing series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Once%20and%20Future%20Series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur does a little investigating.</p><p>Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC and Shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot land challenge 3 The Big One prompt: Isle of Mora  
> How many inventive ways can I think up to use these obscure name prompts? *sweats*  
> This work is part of an on-going series.

Arthur has never really paid much attention to the magical electric tablet that Merlin calls a _laptop_ , but now he opens it up and gingerly pushes the button, watching the screen come to life. He’s seen Merlin on it often enough to know that the squares at the bottom represent things that Merlin looks at daily. With trepidation, Arthur practices using the mouse. _Why_ it’s called a mouse, Arthur has no idea, as it bears no resemblance whatsoever to a rodent; but not a lot makes sense in this day and age, he’s found.

Merlin’s tried to show Arthur how to use the laptop before, but Arthur hasn’t been very interested.

Until today.

It takes a while, but eventually Arthur finds what he’s looking for—the envelope on the screen that clicks open, password saved.

Somehow, in this wondrous day and age, it is possible to send missives without the use of paper. Merlin calls it something-- _email_ , Arthur thinks, and on the screen Merlin’s email is called _[warlock4evr@ymail.com](mailto:warlock4evr@ymail.com). _

Arthur can’t help but roll his eyes at the unoriginality of the name as he scrolls through the subject lines, conveniently ignoring the fact that he’s snooping.

Arthur scrolls back in the dates to over two months ago, before he appeared again in Merlin’s life. It doesn’t take long, because evidently Merlin doesn’t receive much correspondence, and a dart of sadness runs through Arthur. Some of the things that Arthur’s picked up on since he’s been back definitely point to a long and lonely existence on Merlin’s part, and Arthur knows if he weren’t such a jealous and possessive prick, he’d desire a hundred past lovers for Merlin, who deserves love more than anyone else Arthur’s ever known.

But Arthur _is_ a jealous and possessive prick, and he can’t stand the thought of anyone’s hands on Merlin other than his own, or Merlin’s hands on anyone else…or Merlin’s blue eyes lighting on anyone else with that expression that makes Arthur weak in the knees…

When Arthur's senses returned to him on the shores of Avalon, the first words he recalls hearing were tear-choked and sincere.

_“_ _I've always believed I’d find you_ _. Don’t be afraid, Arthur. I’ve loved you all along... for a thousand years.”_

Arthur squeezes his eyes shut, ignoring the voice telling him that that alone should negate the need for this display of childish distrust, before determinedly scrolling farther back in the list of emails. Other than what turns out to be advertisements from book companies, two email addresses stand out: [thebusinessbard@ymail.com](mailto:thebusinessbard@ymail.com) and [isle_of_mora@hotmail.com](mailto:isle_of_mora@hotmail.com).

Arthur takes a deep breath before opening the first. Skimming through, it soon becomes apparent the address belongs to James McDermot, the previous owner of _By the Book_. Arthur eyes the second address. _Isle of Mora? What the fuck?_ He clicks on the most recent email from that address, which is, oddly, in bold and dated that day.

_Merlin,_

_Have I done something to offend you? If I have, I want to apologize now for whatever it was. I could be misreading things, but it seemed your entire demeanor suddenly changed in the shop today. Actually—to be frank, I’ve felt a subtle change in you the past few visits. Has something happened? I rather thought for a while we were moving toward something more than friendship. I know I’ve been out of touch a few weeks while away, but the last two times I’ve been in, we’ve been fine. Perhaps the stress of taking over the shop is getting to you? If so, I can relate, as my work of late has become exceedingly tedious. (I’d love to get together and commiserate some time!)_

_I’m really quite embarrassed to be putting my cards on the table like this, but I really like you. Could you possibly feel the same way?_

_Hopefully yours,_

_Brandon Davies._

Although the missive only confirms what Arthur’s suspected all along, he can’t help the surge of rage he feels, and only just avoids picking up the computer and smashing it against the wall.

Hopefully yours?

_Hopefully yours?_

As Arthur sees it, he has a few choices.

He can kill the laptop, but he suspects from what Merlin has said in the past that there are other ways to gain access to ones email.

He can push the _delete_ button and get rid of the email, which Arthur suspects Merlin hasn’t read yet from the fact that it’s no longer in bold print.

Option three is to leave the laptop open, thereby letting Merlin read the message for himself and allowing him to see that Arthur has done the same.

Arthur thinks about the second choice a moment--it’s very tempting, because if Davies doesn’t receive a reply from Merlin, he may take it as a rebuff and never return to the bookshop; however, Arthur isn’t keen on being duplicitous with Merlin.

Option three seems best.

Thus committed, Arthur begins systematically opening and reading every other email from [isle_of_mora@hotmail.com](mailto:isle_of_mora@hotmail.com).

It seems that Brandon Davies is quite the history buff and, ironically, focused on Arthurian legend. (Arthur can’t help but puff up a bit at the fact that he’s legend—sometimes he feels all he did was muddle his way through his past lifetime.) He supposes it’s not too surprising that Merlin might have been attracted to the man, considering. Their email correspondence seems innocent enough, although Arthur can tell plainly that Merlin enjoyed it.

Arthur purses his lips, seeing red.

Abruptly standing, he moves from the table and picks up his keys from the counter.

He needs some fresh air and does not want to be home when Merlin returns from the book shop to find what he’s done.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All email addresses made up by me--any resemblance to real email addresses is purely coincidental.
> 
> Many of you will recognize Merlin's words to Arthur (upon his awakening) borrowed (cheesily) from the song "A Thousand Years" --I couldn't help it!!!!


End file.
